my choice
by babytokijung
Summary: menjadi korban tabrakan sebuah mobil, awalnya adalah sebuah petaka bagi Junhong. tapi, siapa sangka sang penabrak justru menjadi tempat dia menggantungkan hidup sekarang. DaeLo fanfiction YAOI. Chapt 2 UPDATE Inspired : novel andai kau tahu
1. Chapter 1

**Author : babytoki**

**Cast : Jung Daehyun, Choi Junhong, Moon Jongup**

**Pair : DaeLo**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Inspired : Novel Andai Kau Tahu by Dahlian**

**Disclaimer : Saya hanya meminjam nama dari yang bersangkutan. Cerita ini tidak sepenuhnya milik saya karena saya sendiri terinspirasi dari novel tersebut**

**Hope you Like This**

Junhong melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Mengabaikan keselamatannya. Beruntung jalan raya sedikit lengang mengingat hari yang sudah larut. Junhong mengerang kesal saat melihat lampu traffic light berganti kuning. Dengan brutal ia menginjak pedal gasnya dalam. Menambah kecepatan mobilnya. Berharap ia bisa melewati traffic light sebelum berganti merah. Tapi, sayangnya, sebelum Junhong berhasil meelwatinya traffic light sudah berganti merah. Bukannya mengurangi kecepatan, Junhong semakin menginjak pedal gasnya. Masa bodoh pikirnya. Toh di sekitar daerah sini tak ada pos polisi. Tak ada polisi yang berjaga. Mustahil ia akan kena tilang.

Tak ada pos polisi dan tak ada polisi yang bertugas memang. Tapi, siapa yang menyangka jika ada Lamborghini Reventon yang melaju dengan kecepatan tak kalah tinggi dari arah kiri perempatan? Begitu mendadak hingga Junhong harus menginjak rem kuat-kuat dan membanting setir. Mengendalikan mobilnya yang oleng agar menghindari tabrakan.

Namun, sayang. Meskipun Junhong berhasil mengendalikan mobilnya, rupanya itu tidak berlaku untuk sang pengendara Lamborghini. Lamborghini Reventon berwarna hitam itu sukses menabrak bagian depan Zenvo ST1 miliknya. Junhong menepikan mobilnya dan bergegas turun. Mulutnya menganga dan matanya membelalak tak percaya melihat kondisi mobilnya. Bagian depan mobilnya rusak parah dan lampu depannya hancur. Ya Tuhan! Mobil barunya! Ayahnya pasti akan membunuhnya setelah ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Junhong menoleh. Oh, rupanya si pengendara bodoh yang menabrak mobilnya. Menepis lengannya kasar yang sempat diraih si penabrak. Dengan mata berkilat marah Junhong menuding si pengendara dengan telunjuknya. "Hey, Adjushi! Kalau kau bosan hidup, mati saja sendiri! Jangan ajak-ajak orang lain!"

Si pengendara yang juga seorang pemuda menatap Junhong heran. Satu alisnya terangkat dan keningnya berkerut. Adjushi? Okelah, dilihat dari penampilan dan wajah Junhong memang masih muda. Tapi, bukan berarti dia setua itu kan hingga pantas menyandang gelar 'Adjushi'?

Mengabaikan ucapan Junhong, pemuda itu kembali bertanya "Apa kau terluka?"

"Nggak liat traffic light sudah merah?! Atau jangan-jangan nggak tau kalau itu traffic light?!" Junhong menunjuk trafiic light. "Itu traffic light, Adjushi! Bukan petromax!"

Sang pengendara Lamborghini hanya bisa melongo menghadapi Junhong. Maksudnya kan baik memeriksa keadaan Junhong. Memastikan bahwa Junhong tak cedera. Tapi, rupanya pemuda dengan rambut merah maroon itu salah paham. "Errr, bukan begitu. Aku…"

"Aaaaargh! Sebenarnya apa salahku?! Kenapa hari ini penuh dengan kesialan?!" Junhong menjambak rambutnya frustasi. "Tadi pagi Papa mengomeliku. Tadi sore Jonguppie hyung yang marah-marah. Sekarang, ada Adjushi yang baru belajar nyupir dan nggak bisa membedakan mana traffic light dan mana petromax yang mencari masalah! Huwaaaaaaaa!"

Selama beberapa detik, sang pemilik Lamborghini hanya menatap Junhong dengan mulut menganga. Bingung mendengar omelan Junhong yang melantur tak tentu arah. Tak mengerti apa duduk permasalahannya hingga pemuda dengan kulit seputih susu itu ikut melibatkannya dalam luapan emosinya. Oke, dia mengerti kalau dia bersalah dalam hal menabrak mobil. Tapi, apakah pantas jika ia juga dilibatkan dalam luapan emosi dengan orang yang tak dikenanya –Papa dan Jonguppie- yang disebut Junhong?

Teringat urusannya, pemuda pengendara Lamborghini itu merogoh kantong bagian dalam mantel hitamnya. Mengeluarkan dompet. Mengambil secarik kertas cek kosong di dalamnya. Menuliskan angka dengan nominal yang fantastis. Walaupun ia yakin mobil mewah sekelas Zenvo ST1 pasti memiliki asuransi, ia tetap harus bertanggung jawab, bukan? Tak lupa ia juga menyertakan kartu namanya. Sekedar mengantisipasi kalau angka nominal yang ia tulis di cek kurang dan pemuda itu ingin menagih pembayarannya.

"Apa ini?" Junhong melihat apa yang disodorkan pemuda di hadapannya. Di bawah penerangan lampu jalan ia bisa melihat kalau itu kartu nama. Sialan! Sudah berani menabrak mobil barunya, sekarang malah mengajak dirinya berkenalan?! Amarah menguasai Junhong sepenuhnya. Dengan mata berkilat marah, ia kembali menudingkan telunjuk pada pemuda di hadapannya. Tepat di depan wajahnya. "Hey, Adjushi! Kau ini baru saja menabrak mobil baruku! Kau itu harusnya bertanggung jawab bukannya mengajakku kenalan! Dasar Adjushi mesum!"

Pemuda di hadapan Junhong memutar bola matanya kesal. Percaya diri sekali mengajaknya kenalan. Dengan tidak sabaran dan sedikit kasar, pemuda itu meletakkan cek dan kartu namanya tepat di mulut Junhong. Memaksa semua muntahan omelan dan makian Junhong tertelan. Kemudian segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan menginjak pedal gas. Mengabaikan Junhong yang kembali memaki dirinya.

"HEY MESUUUUM! JANGAN LARI DARI TANGGUNG JAWAB!"

Junhong menghentakkan kakinya di aspal dengan kesal. Melirik secarik kertas cek yang ada di tangan. Matanya nyaris melompat keluar melihat nominal yang tertera pada cek tersebut. Dua ratus juta won! Angka yang sangat fantastis untuk perbaikan sebuah mobil.

Junhong melirik mobilnya. Meringis ngeri melihat bagian depan mobilnya yang nyaris tak berbentuk. Sudahlah. Toh asuransi pasti mau memperbaiki mobilnya. Kalaupun tidak, dia kan masih bisa meminta uang pada ayahnya untuk memperbaiki. Jadi uang yang diberikan pengendara sinting tadi bisa ia simpan dan digunakan untuk keperluannya. Belanja sepuasnya, misalnya. Hoho. Choi 'smart' Junhong!

…

…

…

…

…

"Daehyun-ah! Kenapa kau terlambat?"

"Ada sedikit insiden di jalan" Daehyun menjawab sambil mengganti seluruh pakaiannya dengan pakaian serba hijau. Pakaian dokter khusus operasi. Tak lupa masker mulut dan penutup kepala dengan warna senada juga ia kenakan.

"Kau kecelakaan?" tanya Yongguk, temannya dan juga dokter yang selalu menjadi partnernya.

Daehyun mengangguk kecil. "Begitulah. Tapi tak apa. Aku baik-baik saja"

Yongguk mengangguk mengerti. Mereka tak punya banyak waktu untuk sekedar mengobrol. Operasi penting menunggu mereka. Satu pasien lagi menggantungkan hidup dan matinya pada mereka.

Daehyun masuk ke dalam ruang operasi terlebih dahulu. Para suster sudah ada di sana. Menunggunya sembari menyiapkan alat-alat medis yang diperlukan. Daehyun menarik napas dan berdoa dalam hati. Pasien yang ia tangani kali ini mendapat serangan stroke hemoragik. Ia harus melakukan craniotomy decompresi - tindakan bedah dengan cara membuka tulang kepala untuk menurunkan tekanan intracranial yang tinggi-dan juga duraplasty-membuka durameter sebagai selaput yang membatasi otak dan memberikan penutup tambahan sebagai cadangan jika otak membengkak beberapa hari pasca operasi-.

Daehyun menarik napas sekali lagi sebelum memulai. Operasi ini harus berhasil!

…

…

…

…

…

Junhong turun dari mobil dan menutup pintunya kasar. "Brengsek!" umpatnya mengutuk harinya. Berbagai kesialan entah mengapa bisa ia dapat hari ini. Pertama memecahkan guci antik kesayangan ayahnya yang berakhir dengan ceramahan panjang lebar dari sang ayah. Kedua, bertengkar dengan kekasih tercinta -Jonguppie hyung- yang membuatnya pulang mengendarai mobil dengan gila-gilaan. Dan yang ketiga mobil kesayangannya rusak gara-gara adjushi yang tak bisa membedakan mana warna merah, mana warna hijau.

Junhong menggerutu melihat mobilnya. Ini artinya ia tidak akan bisa mengendarai mobilnya selama beberapa waktu. "Brengsek!" umpatnya lagi. Menendang ban mobilnya kesal sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Dari mana saja?"

Junhong terlonjak kaget mendengar suara berat yang menegurnya. Ia menoleh ke arah suara. Meneguk ludahnya paksa saat mengetahui siapa pemilik suara tersebut. Ayahnya. Tuan Choi.

Junhong mengangkat bahunya acuh. Tak memperdulikan sang ayah yang menatapnya tajam. Tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan sang ayah, ia melenggang santai ke kamar.

"Choi Junhong, Papa mau bicara"

Junhong berhenti menapaki anak tangga. Bicara? Melirik jam digital di tangannya, Junhong mendengus. "Ini jam tidur. Bukan jam untuk mengobrol"

"Duduk, Junhong!"

Junhong mendengus. Memutar tubuhnya. Hentakan kesal terdengar dalam setiap langkahnya. Menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa. Menyilangkan kakinya dan bersedekap. Menatap tajam sang ayah seolah menantang. "Apa?"

"Selasa minggu depan kamu harus ada di rumah. Jangan kemana-mana dan batalkan semua acaramu!"

Junhong mengangkat alisnya. Ini yang disebut ayahnya sebagai 'bicara'? Ini sama sekali bukan bicara. Ini perintah! Mungkin Junhong harus mempertanyakan kecerdasan macam apa yang dimiliki sang ayah hingga mampu membangun sebuah perusahaan tersukses di Korea jika ayahnya sendiri tidak mampu membedakan definisi 'bicara' dan 'perintah'.

"Kenapa?" tanya Junhong cuek

"Selasa depan Tuan Lee sekeluarga akan makan malam disini"

Kening Junhong berkerut "Apa hubungannya denganku?"

Tuan Choi menyeringai "Kau memang tidak tau atau pura-pura tidak tau?"

"Katakan saja dengan jelas. Jangan bertele-tele" tukas Junhong

"Kedatangan Tuan Lee sekeluarga bukan sekedar untuk makan malam. Ini menyangkut soal perjodohan yang…."

"Papa masih menginginkan aku untuk menikah dengan anak Tuan Lee?!" tanya Junhong tak percaya. Ia bahkan tak sadar sudah menggebrak meja kaca di depannya.

Tuan Choi mengangguk tenang. "Dongwook anak Tuan Lee mencintaimu dari dulu. Dia juga dari keluarga terpandang. Lulusan terbaik McGill University. Cerdas, mapan, dan sopan. Apa yang kurang darinya?"

"Yang kurang darinya?" Junhong menatap ayahnya remeh. "Dia terlalu penurut pada orang tuanya. Terlalu menurut hingga dia mau saja mengikuti kemauan orang tuanya yang egois. Sampai-sampai dia tak sadar bahwa dia hanya dijadikan boneka yang harus memenuhi perintah orang tuanya agar bisnis mereka tetap berjalan"

"Jaga mulutmu Junhong! Papa melakukan ini semua demi kebaikanmu. Kau akan bahagia jika bersama dengan Dongwook. Lagipula bukankah bagus jika perusahaan kita dan perusahaan Tuan Lee bergabung? Kau hanya tinggal menikmati hasilnya sementara Dongwook yang akan mengelola" jelas Tuan Choi tenang. Seolah-olah yang dijelaskannya adalah daftar kegiatan kemping anak TK

Junhong menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan menyipit. "Kau licik!"

"Dimana sopan santunmu, Choi Junhong?" Tuan Choi bertanya dengan tenang

Junhong berdiri dari duduknya. Menendang kasar meja di depannya. Masa bodoh dengan sopan santun dan segala tata karma. "Kau melakukan ini bukan demi kebaikanku, tapi demi kebaikan bisnismu. Aku dan Dongwook hanyalah alat utnuk orang-orang egois macam kalian, yang sialnya kami sebut Orang tua!"

PLAK!

Tamparan keras mendarat mulus di pipi putih Junhong. Meninggalkan tanda merah berbentuk tangan. "Jaga mulutmu, Choi Junhong!" suara Tuan Choi meninggi. "Kalau kau menolak menikah dengan Dongwook, kau harus terjun sendiri ke perusahaan Papa dan menangani semua bisnisnya"

"Aku tidak akan pernah sudi turut campur dalam perusahaanmu!" balas Junhong tak kalah sengit "Dari dulu aku sudah pernah bilang kalau aku tidak pernah tertarik dengan dunia bisnis!"

"Lalu apa maumu? Menjadi penari klub seperti Jongup? Apa yang bisa kau harapkan dari seorang penari klub?" tanya Tuan Choi sinis

"Apa bedanya dengan seorang pengusaha?" Junhong membalas tak kalah sinis. "Toh Mama menikah dengan seorang pengusaha seperti Papa juga nggak bahagia. Yang ada Mama malah meninggal melihat suaminya tercinta, seorang pengusaha tersukes di Korea yang amat disegani, berselingkuh dengan pelacur murahan di klub malam!"

PLAK!

Lagi, tamparan menyapa pipi mulus Junhong

"Cukup Choi Junhong! Aku tidak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk bersikap kurang ajar seperti itu!"

"Kau tidak pernah mengajarkanku apa-apa, Tuan Choi. Satu-satunya yang kau ajarkan padaku hanyalah keegoisan semata!" Dengan itu Junhong meninggalkan ruang keluarga. Mengabaikan sang ayah yang memanggil namanya. Berlari menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya. Membanting pintu kamar dan menghempaskan tubuh ke atas tempat tidur.

"Egois…" lirihnya berbarengan dengan air mata yang jatuh di sudut matanya. Selama ini ia memang tak pernah bisa akur dengan ayahnya. Ayahnya selalu menekannya untuk selalu menurut pada orang tua. Termasuk menurut pada perintah egois seperti ini. Ini masa depannya dan Junhong sudah besar. Dia berhak untuk menentukan masa depannya sendiri. Untuk kebahagiaannya. Bukan untuk kepentingan bisnis

Ayahnya memang tak punya perasaan. Dari dulu yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah bisnis dan materi. Kalau ayahnya memang punya hati, tak mungkin ayahnya mau mempermainkan hati ibunya. Bersedia meniduri pelacur milik Tuan Kang hanya agar Tuan Kang mau ber-investasi di perusahaannya dan menambah pundi-pundi keuangannya.

Junhong ingat bagaimana piasnya wajah sang ibu saat melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri suaminya bercinta dengan pelacur itu. Saat pelacur itu dibawa bercinta di rumahnya. Di kamar kedua orang tuanya. Ibunya seketika pingsan tak sadarkan diri saat penyakit jantungnya kambuh melihat kejadian mengejutkan di kamarnya. Junhong menangis tak tau harus berbuat apa. Saat dibawa ke rumah sakit dan memasuki ruangan gawat darurat, dokter menyatakan bahwa ibunya sudah tiada. Dan saat itulah, kebencian Junhong pada ayahnya semakin bertambah.

Junhong bangkit dari tempat tidur dengan gusar. Membuka lemari pakaian, mengambil koper besar biru mudanya, dan memasukkan semua pakaiannya ke dalam koper. Sudah cukup! Ia tak ingin tinggal lebih lama lagi disini! Ia tak ingin menuruti kemauan ayahnya. Jika ayahnya menginginkannya segera menikah, maka satu-satunya orang yang diinginkannya menjadi pendamping hidup, hanyalah Jongup.

Berbicara soal Jongup….Tunggu! Jika ia pergi dari rumah malam ini, dimana dia akan tinggal? Rumah Jongup? Ayolah, bahkan mereka saja baru bertengkar tadi dan belum berbaikan. Dan sekarang ponsel Jongup pun tidak aktif. Menginap di hotel? Sepertinya boleh juga. Toh dia masih punya banyak kartu kredit dan kartu ATM di dompetnya. Jadi, soal urusan uang, amaaaan.

Dengan mantap Junhong menarik koper besarnya. Melangkah keluar kamar. Melangkah keluar dari tempat teduh yang selama ini ia sebut rumah. Mencegat taksi yang kebetulan melintas di depan rumahnya, dan pergi begitu saja menuju hotel

…

…

…

…

…

"Ini kuncinya" sang receptionist hotel tersenyum manis menyerahkan key card pada Junhong

Junhong tersenyum malas mengambil kunci berbentuk kartu tersebut. Setelah melakukan reservasi, Junhong langsung melangkah menuju kamarnya. Memutuskan untuk menginap di hotel ini selama empat hari. Malam ini dia ingin mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikirannya yang terlampau lelah. Toh, besok dia akan belanja sepuasnya untuk mengusir rasa stressnya. Membelikan Jongup sebuah sepatu dan jaket sebagai permintaan maaf dan kembali padanya. Tinggal di rumahnya dan hidup bersama selamanya dengan sang pujaan hati. Ah, perfect, Choi Junhong!

…

…

…

…

…

Junhong menaiki escalator di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Ia sudah bertekad akan membelikan Jongup sepatu dan jaket sebagai permintaan maaf. Matanya asyik mengamati setiap etalase yang ia lewati. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sepatu berwarna merah yang terpajang pada etalase sebuah toko. Jongup pasti terlihat jauh lebih keren kalau menari dengan menggunakan sepatu ini, pikirnya.

Tanpa ragu, Junhong mendorong pintu toko dan melangkah masuk. Seorang pramuniaga cantik menghampirinya dengan senyuman menawan "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Junhong menunjuk sepatu berwarna merah yang terpajang di etalase "Bisa lihat sepatu itu?"

"Ukuran berapa?"

"40"

Dengan cepat pramuniaga itu bergerak menuju bagian sepatu yang diinginkan Junhong. Mencarikan ukuran sesuai permintaan Junhong. Setelah dapat, menyerahkannya kepada Junhong. Junhong mengamati sepatu di tangannya dengan seksama. Sepatu ini memang keren dan juga kuat. Persis seperti karakter Jongup. Jongup pasti suka dengan ini.

Junhong mengangguk "Ini satu" menyerahkan sepatu itu kembali pada pramuniaga

"Ada yang lain lagi, Tuan?"

Junhong menggeleng sambil menyerahkan kartu kreditnya. "Tidak. Itu saja"

Sang pramuniaga meraih kartu kredit Junhong dan meminta pemuda itu untuk mengikuti ke kasir. Junhong menyandarkan tubuh di meja kasir. Membayangkan bagaimana senangnya Jongup menerima hadiah darinya kali ini. Pasti pemuda bermata sipit yang selalu mampu membuatnya tersenyum itu akan senang sekali.

"Maaf, Tuan"

Suara petugas kasir mengusir khayalan Junhong. "Ada apa?"

"Ada kartu yang lain?"

Junhong mengangkat satu alisnya. "Memang kenapa dengan kartu itu?"

"Maaf, kartunya ditolak"

"Apa?!" pekik Junhong tak percaya. Kartunya tak pernah ditolak sekalipun. Ayahnya tak pernah terlambat membayar tagihan. Terkecuali….

Dengan gusar Junhong mengeluarkan dua kartu kredit lainnya. Tak lupa kartu ATM nya juga ia keluarkan. "Tolong, pakai yang ini" Kalau sampai tiga kartu ini juga ditolak, berarti apa yang dikhawatirkan Junhong benar seratus persen. Dan Junhong merasa lemas ketika petugas kasir itu menatapnya dengan pandangan prihatin juga menyesal.

"Maaf, Tuan. Tiga kartu ini juga ditolak"

Amarah mulai merayapi Junhong. Ayahnya memang benar-benar keterlaluan. Sengaja memblokir kartu kredit dan kartu ATMnya agar ia terdesak dan segera kembali ke rumah. Tapi, kalau ayahnya berpikir bahwa dengan cara ini ia sudi menginjakkan kaki ke rumah untuk yang kedua kalinya dan menerima begitu saja perjodohan gila itu, beliau salah besar!

Junhong mengambil kartu kredit dan kartu ATM nya dari tangan petugas kasir dengan sedikit kasar. "Saya nggak jadi beli. Makasih" dan melangkah keluar toko dengan harga diri yang tersisa

…

…

…

…

…

Junhong mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya pada nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. Memikirkan bagaimana hidupnya ke depan tanpa kartu kredit, kartu ATM, dan persediaan uangnya di dompet yang menipis. Jangankan untuk membayar tagihan hotel, untuk makan besok saja uangnya tidak cukup.

Mengerang frustasi, Junhong menendang-nendang jaket kulit hitamnya di atas kasur dengan kesal. Mengernyit heran saat melihat dua kertas berbeda ukuran menyembul keluar dari kantong jaketnya. Mata Junhong berbinar begitu mengetahui apa isi dari dua kertas tersebut. Kartu nama dan cek dengan nominal yang fantastis. Mungkin ini yang disebut orang sebagai 'setiap kejadian pasti ada hikmahnya'.

Junhong menimang-nimang. Dia bisa saja mencairkan uang yang ada di cek ini, membeli apartement sederhana dan hidup dengan Jongup tanpa perlu kembali ke rumahnya. Tapi, mengingat sifatnya yang boros, hobi belanja, dan lagi dia juga harus membiayai Jongup, uang segini pasti akan cepat habis.

Junhong melirik kartu nama yang ada di tangan satunya. Hmm, sebenarnya kalau uangnya habis, kan dia bisa saja menelpon orang ini dan meminta uang lagi dengan alasan biaya perbaikan mobil yang ternyata lebih dari nominal yang ada di cek, atau alasan lain. Tapi, kesannya malah jadi pemerasan.

Junhong menimang-nimang lagi. Memutar otak untuk menemukan ide. Sebuah senyum licik terbentuk di bibir merah mudanya saat sebuah ide cemerlang melintas di otaknya. Bukankah masih ada hal lain yang tak bisa diganti dengan uang yang bisa ia jadikan sebagai alasan untuk memanfaatkan orang ini?

Dengan cepat jemari lentik Junhong mengetik beberapa kata pada ponselnya. Mengirimnya pada nomor ponsel yang tercantum pada kartu nama. Seringaian puas terukir di wajahnya saat mendapat laporan bahwa pesannya terkirim.

"Kena kau…"

…

…

…

…

…

Daehyun mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk. Baru saja ia keluar dari kamar mandi, bertepatan dengan bunyi ringtone pesan dari ponselnya di atas nakas. Daehyun meraih ponselnya dengan tangan kanan, sementara tangan kirinya masih mengusak handuk. Mengernyit heran saat melihat nomor tak dikenal menghiasi layar LCD ponselnya.

"Siapa…?" gumamnya bingung

Dengan cepat ia membuka pesan tersebut. Matanya menyipit, alisnya bertaut dan jangan lupa keningnya yang turut berkerut saat membaca isi pesan tersebut. "Apa-apaan ini…"

**"****Jemput aku di Lotte Hotel. Kalau tidak, aku akan menuntutmu. Kau masih punya tanggung jawab yang tak bisa kau bayar dengan uang, Adjushi**

**Dari korban tabrak larimu yang paling manis sedunia ^_^"**

…

…

…

…

…

**TBC**

**Keep or Delete?**

**It's Yours**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author : babytoki**

**Cast : Jung Daehyun, Choi Junhong, Moon Jongup**

**Pair : DaeLo**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Inspired : Novel Andai Kau Tahu by Dahlian**

**Disclaimer : Saya hanya meminjam nama dari yang bersangkutan. Cerita ini tidak sepenuhnya milik saya karena saya sendiri terinspirasi dari novel tersebut**

**Hope you Like This**

Daehyun memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran Lotte Hotel. Melirik jam digital yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. 8 malam. Daehyun menghela nafas sebentar. Entah apa yang membawanya kemari. Menuruti begitu saja perintah dari pemuda yang beberapa hari lalu ia tabrak mobilnya. Sebenarnya Daehyun tidak takut dengan ancaman pemuda itu yang akan menuntutnya jika dia tidak datang kesini. Hanya saja dia penasaran dengan kalimat **tanggung jawab yang tidak bisa dibayar dengan uang **dari pemuda itu.

Daehyun mengambil ponselnya. Mengetikkan beberapa kata. Mengirim pesan pada pemuda tersebut.

**'****Aku sudah ada di depan hotel'**

Tak sampai lima menit, Daehyun menerima balasan pesan dari pemuda itu

**'****Masuklah ke hotel. Temui aku di kamar 525'**

Daehyun mendecakkan lidah. Apa lagi sekarang? Mau tak mau Daehyun terpaksa turun dari mobilnya. Melangkah menuju lobi hotel. Masuk ke dalam lift dan menekan tombol ber-angka lima. Menuju lantai lima. Daehyun segera melangkah keluar saat pintu lift terbuka. Berjalan pelan sembari melihat-lihat nomor yang tertera pada pintu kamar hotel. Langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu kamar nomor 525. Menghela nafas sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengetuk pintu kayu berwarna coklat tersebut.

Tak lama pintu kokoh tersebut terbuka. Menampakkan sosok pemuda yang beberapa hari lalu ia tabrak. Daehyun meneguk ludahnya paksa melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya. Menatap dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki tanpa berkedip. Pemuda di depannya hanya menggunakan bathrobe putih yang memamerkan dada putih mulus dan bagian tulang selangkanya. Belum lagi bagian bawah bathrobe yang terlalu pendek yang bahkan tidak mampu menutupi pahanya yang cukup berisi. Membuat kaki jenjang nan mulus itu begitu terpampang nyata di hadapan Daehyun. Tampaknya pemuda di hadapannya baru saja selesai mandi. Terlihat dari rambut merah maroonnya yang masih basah. Daehyun harus meneguk ludahnya paksa sekali lagi saat melihat tetesan air dari rambut merah itu mengalir turun membasahi dada putih di hadapannya. Menambah kesan seksi pemuda tersebut di mata Daehyun dan juga menambah fantasi liar di benak Daehyun.

Daehyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Mencoba mengusir hasrat aneh yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Berdeham sebentar sebelum bicara "Aku sudah datang" mati-matian menjaga agar suaranya tidak bergetar

Alis Daehyun terangkat saat melihat pemuda di hadapannya menampilkan ekspressi bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Kau siapa?"

Lho? Daehyun mengerutkan keningnya. Bukankah pemuda ini sendiri yang menyuruhnya datang kemari? Menyuruhnya untuk menemui dirinya di kamar 525 dan berakhir dengan Daehyun berdiri disini. Kenapa sekarang bersikap seolah-olah dia tidak mengenali Daehyun?

"Bukannya kau sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk menemuimu disini?"

Mata pemuda itu terbeliak. Mulutnya menganga. Telunjuk lentiknya kembali menuding wajah Daehyun. "Kau yang menabrak mobilku waktu itu?!"

Daehyun mengangguk malas. Tidak perlu diulang seperti itu, bisa kan?

Pemuda itu masih menatap Daehyun dengan mulut menganga. Rupanya Daehyun tidak setua yang ia kira. Mungkin karena waktu itu dia terlalu syok ditambah dengan penerangan lampu jalan yang tidak terlalu memadai membuat matanya keliru menilai sosok Daehyun.

"Ayo masuk!"

Daehyun terkejut setengah mati saat tangannya dirinya ditarik masuk.

'Duduk disini" sang pemilik kamar mendudukkan Daehyun di atas ranjang. "Tunggu sebentar. Aku ganti baju dulu" kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dengan menenteng pakaian. Tak lama ia keluar dan segera duduk di sebelah Daehyun

Daehyun merutuk dalam hati. Kenapa pemuda ini harus memakai pakaian seperti iniiii? Kaos berwarna hitam dengan kerah V-neck yang jelas-jelas memamerkan leher jenjangnya yang begitu putih, dipadu dengan celana jeans pendek di atas lutut yang juga dengan jelas-jelas memamerkan paha berisi dan kaki jenjangnya. Apa pemuda ini sengaja? Sengaja membuat Daehyun tersiksa lahir batin menahan hasrat aneh yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya?

Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya. Mengajak Daehyun berjabat tangan. "Aku Junhong. Choi Junhong. Siapa namamu?"

Daehyun menyambut uluran tangan Junhong. Sesaat Daehyun lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas saat merasakan kelembutan kulit Junhong di tangannya. Kulitnya begitu halus dan lembut seperti bayi. "Aku Daehyun. Jung Daehyun" tanpa sadar mendesah kecewa saat tangan lembut itu terlepas dari genggamannya

"Sepertinya kau lebih tua dariku. Aku panggil kau hyung saja ya"

Daehyun mengangguk. "Terserah" Daehyun menegakkan tubuhnya. Menatap Junhong. "Ngomong-ngomong, ada perlu apa kau menyuruhku kemari?"

"Kau sudah membaca pesanku kemarin?" Junhong menjawab sambil melihat kuku-kuku tangannya

"Sudah, dan aku tidak mengerti di bagian mana lagi aku harus bertanggung jawab. Apa kau terluka waktu itu?"

Junhong menggeleng "Tidak"

"Biaya perbaikan mobilmu kurang?" tanya Daehyun sangsi. Pasalnya seingat Daehyun dia sudah menuliskan cek dengan nominal yang fantastis, dan Daehyun yakin, nominal itu lebih dari cukup untuk memperbaiki mobil Junhong

Junhong menggeleng lagi "Tidak juga"

"Lalu apalagi yang harus aku pertanggung jawabkan?"

Junhong menatap tepat di mata Daehyun. Menatapnya seolah menantang. "Dengar ya, tabrakan waktu itu membuatku syok berat yang mengakibatkan aku mengalami gangguan kestabilan emosi sementara. Nah, hal seperti ini kan tidak bisa dibayar dengan uang. Untuk itu aku menyuruhmu kesini dan meminta pertanggung jawabanmu"

"Gangguan kestabilan emosi sementara?" daehyun mengulang ucapan junhong

Junhong mengangguk

"Se-men-ta-ra?" Daehyun menegaskan kata 'sementara' sambil menatap Junhong penuh arti

Junhong mengangguk lagi. "Kenapa? Kau tidak percaya?"

Daehyun menggeleng. "Percaya, kok" menatap junhong lagi "Jadi, kau mau apa?"

"Ijinkan aku untuk tinggal di rumahmu"

Mata Daehyun membelalak, kemudian menyipit. "Kau gila?"

"Tidak"

Daehyun menatap Junhong dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Kenapa kau perlu tempat tinggal? Kau tidak punya keluarga?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Junhong cepat "Yang jelas aku menuntutmu untuk bertanggung jawab dengan membiarkan aku tinggal di tempatmu. Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan membawa masalah ini ke ranah hukum!" ancamnya

Daehyun terdiam beberapa saat. Menatap Junhong dengan mata tajamnya. Menghela napas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya dengan cepat. "Baiklah"

Junhong memekik dalam hati. Mata beningnya berbinar bahagia. Ternyata, pemuda di hadapannya tidak sepintar yang ia kira.

"Terus?"

Junhong menatap Daehyun penuh tanda tanya "Terus apanya?"

Daehyun menghela nafas panjang. "Sekarang, apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

Mulut Junhong membulat mengerti. "Check out terus langsung ke rumahmu saja"

"Ya sudah. Ayo"

Cepat-cepat Junhong memasukkan beberapa pakaiannya yang berserakan ke dalam kopernya lalu menyeretnya keluar kamar "Ayo!"

Alis Daehyun terangkat. Menatap heran pada koper besar Junhong. "Kopermu besar sekali" katanya heran

"Sudah, jangan bawel" sahut Junhong cuek

Daehyun memutar bola matanya. "Dasar tidak sopan" cibirnya pelan

Junhong menggamit lengan Daehyun menuju receptionist. Menyerahkan kunci kamarnya pada petugas receptionist sambil melemparkan senyuman manis. Kemudian menatap Daehyun penuh arti

Daehyun yang menyadari tatapan aneh Junhong, mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa?"

"Bayar"

"Bayar apa?" tanya Daehyun bingung

"Ya bayar sewa kamarku. Memangnya bayar apalagi?" jawab Junhong santai

Daehyun mengerutkan keningnya semakin dalam hingga kedua alisnya bertaut "Bukankah tanggung jawab yang harus aku lakukan itu tanggung jawab yang tidak bisa dibayar dengan uang? Ini kan berarti bukan termasuk tanggung jawabku"

"CK!" Junhong mendecak cukup nyaring "Ini juga termasuk bentuk tanggung jawabmu. Menyebabkan aku menagalami gangguan kestabilan emosi sementar hingga aku lupa membawa dompetku dan tidak bisa membayar tagihanku. Bukankah itu juga termasuk dalam list tanggung jawabmu?" kata Junhong ngotot

Daehyun menatap Junhong aneh. Apa hubungannya dompet Junhong tertinggal dengan tanggung jawabnya? Tapi, melihat petugas receptionist yang sedari tadi menahan tawa melihat pertengkaran di hadapannya, membuat Daehyun mengibarkan bendera putih. Memilih mengalah dan mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya. Menyerahkannya pada petugas receptionist. Daripada mempermalukan diri dengan membiarkan sang receptionist menahan tawa menonton pertengkaran layaknya suami istri di depannya. Setelah selesai melakukan pembayaran, Daehyun segera menarik tangan Junhong dan membawanya menuju parkiran.

Daehyun mengambil koper Junhong dan memasukkannya ke dalam bagasi. Junhong memanfaatkan itu dengan langsung masuk ke dalm mobil dan memasang sabuk pengaman. Paling tidak, jika Daehyun tiba-tiba berubah pikiran, Daehyun tidak akan dengan mudah menyuruhnya keluar dari mobil.

Junhong menghela nafas lega saat Daehyun masuk ke dalam mobil dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Junhong menyandarkan tubuhnya pada jok mobil. Entah kenapa, walaupun baru bertemu, Junhong merasa yakin bahwa Daehyun adalah orang baik-baik dan dapat dipercaya. Entah mengapa dia juga merasa aman di samping Daehyun. Junhong tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Setidaknya, ia sudah mendapatkan tempat bernaung tanpa perlu kembali ke rumahnya. Dia harus membuktikan pada ayahnya bahwa dia bisa hidup sendiri tanpa baying-bayang lelaki egois itu. Tapi, sebuah pemikiran yang melintas membuatnya khawatir. Junhong menatap Daehyun yang tengah fokus menyetir.

"Hyung…"

"Hm?"

"Kau tinggal dengan orang tuamu?"

"Tidak"

"Sudah menikah?"

"Apa wajahku setua itu?"

Junhong mengangkat bahunya "Setidaknya, menurutku usiamu sudah matang untuk menikah"

"Aku belum menikah"

Junhong mengangguk "Kalau kekasih?"

Daehyun melirik Junhong melalui ekor matanya "Kau terobsesi jadi wartawan ya?"

"Hah?" Junhong mengerjap bingung

"Menanyakan semua hal sampai hal pribadi pada orang yang baru dikenal. Itu kan pekerjaan wartawan"

Junhong mencibir. Mengerucutkan bibir merahnya. "Bukan begitu. Aku hanya tidak mau kalau sampai kekasihmu salah sangka terhadapku. Aku kan tidak mau dianggap perusak hubungan orang"

Daehyun tersenyum gemas melihat ekspresi wajah Junhong. "Tenang saja. Aku tidak punya pacar"

Hening. Junhong memilih memejamkan matanya sementara Daehyun masih fokus menyetir.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?"

Junhong membuka matanya. Menatap Daehyun penuh tanda tanya. "Apanya?"

"Kenapa kau kabur dari rumah?"

Junhong membelalakkan matanya. Terkejut. "Darimana kau tau aku kabur?"

Daehyun menarik sudut bibirnya. "Sudah tertebak. Kau kabur dari rumah dan kehabisan uang" tebak Daehyun tepat tanpa meleset sedikitpun

Junhong terdiam menatap Daehyun dengan mulut menganga "Kenapa bi…"

"Pertama, kalau kau tidak kabur, kenapa kau harus repot-repot membawa koper sebesar anak gajah seperti itu? Kedua, kau menuntutku untuk menyediakanmu tempat tinggal. Ketiga, kau marah waktu aku menanyakan soal keluargamu. Keempat kau kehabisan uang makanya menyuruhku untuk membayar tagihan hotelmu" potong Daehyun. Melirik Junhong lagi melalui ekor matanya "Benar kan?"

Junhong mengangguk ragu "Iya…"

"Kenapa?"

Junhong menatap daehyun ragu. Haruskah dia menceritakan segalanya pada Daehyun, orang yang baru dikenalnya. Walaupun dia merasa nyaman denagn Daehyun dan sepertinya Daehyun orang yang dapat dipercaya, tapi kan tetap saja…

"Syarat pertama agar bisa tinggal di rumahku, kau harus menceritakan yang sebenarnya siapa dirimu. Bisa saja kan, kau itu teroris yang berpura-pura kabur dari rumah padahal kau sedang menjadi buron polisi"

Junhong menatap Daehyun datar. Orang ini bodoh atau apa sih? Mana mungkin ada teroris buronan polisi yang bisa menginap di hotel? Lagipula wajah Junhong terlalu polos untuk menjadi seorang teroris.

"Ayo, ceritakan kenapa kau kabur kalau kau mau tinggal di rumahku" tantang Daehyun

"Ayahku menjodohkanku dengan anak rekan bisnisnya" jawab Junhong cepat

"Apa masalahnya?"

Junhong tersentak. Refleks menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Daehyun. "Masalahnya apa? Apa kau tidak waras?" menatap Daehyun kesal "Apa kau mau menikah begitu saja dengan orang yang tidak kau kenal? Terlebih ada alasan egois dibalik pernikahan itu sendiri"

"Memang apa alasannya?"

"Kelangsungan bisnis" jawab Junhong. Suaranya terdengar sedih. "Lagipula, aku sudah punya kekasih"

Daehyun mengerutkan keningnya "Kalau sudah punya kekasih, kenapa kau tidak pergi ke rumahnya saja? Bukankah akan menambah masalah kalau dia tau kau tinggal di tempatku?"

"Kami bertengkar hebat" gumam Junhong sedih. Membenarkan posisi duduknya. Mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalan raya "Di hari waktu kau menabrakku"

Daehyun menoleh menatap Junhong "Yang kau sebut Jonguppie-hyung itu?"

Junhong mengangguk lemah

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang ke rumah saja?" Daehyun bertanya sambil mengarahkan pandangannya lagi pada jalan raya

Junhong menoleh cepat. Menatap Daehyun gusar "Pulang dan membiarkan ayah menang begitu saja?! Membiarkan ayah menjodohkanku begitu saja karena obsesi bisnisnya?! TIDAK AKAN!" teriak Junhong histeris

Daehyun memilih bungkam mendengar teriakan histeris Junhong. Memilih fokus pada jalan raya di hadapannya. Membiarkan Junhong menenangkan dirinya.

…

…

…

…

…

Junhong menatap Daehyun dengan satu alis terangkat. Memperhatikan pemuda itu melepas sepatu dan meletakkannya pada rak sepatu di dekat pintu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Daehyun melihat ekspresi bingung Junhong

"Sepatunya dilepas?" tanya Junhong ragu

"Iya. Biar lantainya bersih" jawab Daehyun

Junhong mengikuti Daehyun setelah pemuda itu masuk sambil menyeret koper miliknya. Aroma lemon yang segar dan menenangkan menyapa indera penciuman Junhong. Junhong mengamati apartement milik Daehyun. Apartement Daehyun amatlah sederhana. Hanya terdiri dari dua kamar tidur dan satu kamar mandi. Dapurnya menyatu dengan ruang makan. Meja makannya pun hanya meja makan minimalis yang cukup empat orang.

Junhong semakin menyapukan pandangannnya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Mengernyit heran saat mendapati ada yang aneh di ruangan ini. Sedetik kemudian matanya membelalak nyaris melompat keluar saat menyadari apa keanehan itu. Ruang apartement Daehyun didominasi oleh warna putih. Sofa, karpet, bantal sofa, gorden, meja makan, kursi, dinding, bahkan pintu pun berwarna putih. Ya Tuhan! Daripada tempat tinggal, ini lebih cocok disebut sebagai rumah sakit.

"Ini kamarmu" Daehyun menunjukkan kamar yang akan dipakai Junhong. Membuka pintunya dan membawa masuk koper besar Junhong.

Junhong mengikuti langkah Daehyun. Menyapukan pandangannya pada ruangan yang sekarang menjadi kamarnya. Memutar bola matanya saat mengetahui semua ruangan didominasi oleh warna putih.

"Kalau kau lelah, istirahat saja dulu" Daehyun melangkah keluar kamar

Junhong mengekor di belakang Daehyun. Mendudukkan dirinya pada sofa yang berhadapan dengan TV. "Hyung, apa pekerjaanmu?"

Daehyun ikut mendudukkan dirinya di samping Junhong. Mengambil remote TV pada meja kaca di depannya kemudian menyalakan TV. "Dokter" jawabnya tenang

"Pantas"

Daehyun menatap Junhong heran "Apanya?"

"Apartementmu mirip rumah sakit" Junhong menatap Daehyun penuh tanya "Dokter apa, hyung?"

"Spesialis bedah saraf"

Junhong membulatkan matanya. Menatap Daehyun penuh kekaguman. "Woaaaah, hyung kereeeeeen…" mengacungkan kedua jempolnya layaknya anak kecil "Berarti… umurmu berapa, hyung?"

"Dua puluh sembilan"

"Dua puluh sembilan, dokter bedah saraf, tapi belum menikah?"

Daehyun melemparkan tatapan dingin pada Junhong "Ada masalah?"

"Tidak… hanya saja aneh"

"Lebih aneh lagi orang yang kabur dari rumah, mengirimkan pesan pada orang untuk bertanggung jawab dan menjemputnya di hotel. Begitu orangnya sampai di hotel malah disuruh membayarkan tagihan sewa kamarnya dengan alasan dompet tertinggal padahal dia kehabisan uang. Itu jauh lebih aneh" sindir Daehyun dalam satu tarikan napas

Junhong mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya. Ikhlas nggak sih nolongin? "Berarti kau lebih tua tujuh tahun dariku, hyung"

Daehyun membulatkan matanya. "Kau sudah dua puluh dua tahun?" tanyanya tak percaya

Junhong mengangguk polos "Iya. Kenapa?"

"Wajahmu terlihat seperti tujuh belas tahun"

Junhong mengibaskan tangannya angkuh. "Wajahku ini memang awet muda, hyung. Baby face. Jadi tidak usah kaget. Setua apapun umurku wajahku tidak akan menua" ujarnya percaya diri

Daehyun menatap gemas Junhong di sampingnya. Baru bertemu saja, Daehyun sudah bisa menarik kesimpulan kalau Junhong orangnya keras kepala, manja, suka seenaknya, dan juga terlalu percaya diri. Kira-kira sampai kapan ya, Junhong akan tetap tinggal bersamanya?

**TBC**

**Keep or Delete?**

**It's Yours**


End file.
